With rapid development of technologies, requirements of a user for various products are no longer reflected only in functionality. Requirements for product operation experience, artistry, and security in using a product are becoming higher.
In other approaches, a card installed in a slot of an electronic device can be used normally in the electronic device no matter whether the card is authorized. In addition, a connection/disconnection structure between an existing electronic device and an electronic component interface is mostly mechanical, namely, the electronic device uses a mechanical lever to control connection/disconnection between the electronic device and the electronic component interface such that a user can implement connection/disconnection between the electronic device and the electronic component interface by triggering the mechanical lever and further change a card installed in the slot of the electronic device. For example, the electronic device is connected to a subscriber identity module (SIM) slot or a secure digital memory card (SD) slot using a mechanical lever. By triggering the mechanical lever, the user may directly change a card installed in the slot of the electronic device.
However, with the mechanical connection/disconnection structure, the user can change the card installed in the slot of the electronic device by only triggering the mechanical lever. Therefore, an unauthorized card can also be installed in the electronic device and used normally, which may lead to leakage of information in the electronic device and also low security of the electronic device.